clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Maverick
New Maverick is the merge of the former territories of Maverick after the military coup. It is a newly industrialized country and has upper-middle income according to the UAN. It has a large supply of gems and boats but their main resources include agriculuture, timber, etc, along with many other things. Despite the fact they were former territories of Maverick, they have a higher population then Maverick. New Maverick is a growing power, with potnetial expected to exceed MAI by 2020. Unlike Maverick, they are a representative democracy. New Maverick is a Free Republic of the USA and part of the UAN, C20, Continental Trade Organization, Intercontinental Monetary Fund, Continpol and NATO. The founding of New Maverick has a violent history, involving horrifying acts by the Serbians. History On January the first, 2004, the first settlers arrived in New Serbia, a small archipelago, with seven larges islands and several smaller ones. Theorectically, this would be the beginning of New Maverick. Several more archipelagos would be found and claimed by the united Serbia and Maverick, including New Maverick itself. By 2006, there were many territories accross Antarctica. Even the East Kanta Penguins were impressed. The Serbian government was popular in the territories until in May 2007, with the annexation of New Lichenblossom, an island formerly under Lichenblossom administration. The Lichenblossom were expelled by the West Kanta Penguin settlers. They then joint Serbia as a territory. Most of the Lichenblossom, Geeco-Dorkugese and the Dorkugese themselves packed up and went straight home, whether it was Dorkugal, Lichenblossom or Geece, but the remaining nerds and geeks made up 10.99% of the population, 6.99% Lichenblossom, 3% Geek and 1% normal Dorkugese. Together, they formed a terrorist organization, known as the Alliance of Nerds Involved In The Intrests of New Lichenblossom, Alliance of Nerds or ANIITINL. They began to attack other territories and the united Serbia and Maverick. In the return, the Serbians formed the Unionist Kanta Penguins of Serbia or UKPS, a paramilitary organization to fight the nerd rebels. At first, the fighting was exclusive to New Lichenblossom but the UKPS started to raid Dorkugal, the Geek Empire and Lichenblossom. They were not largescale attacks but terrorists attacks by extremists. Many of the UKPS members were disgraced at the actions and those members brokeaway and formed NKPS or the New Kanta Penguins of Serbia. The other branch formed the Loyaltist Kanta Penguins of Serbia or LKPS. Although they were bot legally still UKPS, the party broke up. The Alliance of Nerds were suffering too. The ordinary Dorkugese were strongly pacift and didn't believe that the fighting was nessercery. As a result, they were branded traitors and handed over to the NKPS, who deleted them on the spot. The Serbian government didn't take any action and the territory governor was overthrown and replaced by a LKPS governor, Joshua Johnson. New Lichenblossom split and declared itself independent. It was only then when the Serbian government send troops to aid the overthrow of the new governor. The LKPS was defeated and were deemed "dormant terrorists" by the UAN. The NKPS and some reformed LKPS members reunited into the UKPS. The UKPS won the majority and a UKPS governor, Bradley Calhoon was installed as the governor. The Alliance of Nerds stopped terrorist activites and became a major party in New Lichenblossom. Although the story has a happy ending, the territories realised that their government didn't care. This caused a rise in nationalism and the Serbian Territories National Party , a popular party in the territories. They gained a majority in all local assemblies in the territories except New Lichenblossom and had requested for the Serbian government to grant a referendum for the territories to vote on independence. The Serbian government disagreed. In fact, the home parliament sent the navy and the marines to deal with any protest. John Coo would actually be involved in this peace force. There was no viole but military force had it's consequences. In a peaceful protest led by STNP leader Nicolas Blueworth was deleted. This led to great anger but no violence occured until 2008... In 2008, riots in New Serbia broke out, led by the New Serbian governor John Thomsom, against the Serbian peacekeeping force. The island was retaken and John Thomsom was sentanced to be locked in the closet for eight hours a day. The STNP administrators were then targeted. In a meeting with the Democratic Party of Serbia, a squad stormed inside the office and sentanced all admiminstrators to the same fate as John Thomsom. Everyone was afraid of the Serbians. Both the governors of the territories and the creatures that lived in them were to shut up. The Serbians trained a military police force to deal with rioters and this united territories under the National Territories of Serbia-Maverick. Even the Alliance of Nerds and the UKPS were told to shut up as well, since they had grown out of favour of the government too. The LKPS also remained dormant, since there was little they could do. While not in the locker but his cell, John Thomsom sent letters to Iamred777, who long supoorted the breakaway of Maverick from Serbia. A new party was formed in the territories, the Serbia Loyaltists. It was small but nevertheless the leader, John Coo (the military man), was the governor of the Serbian territory and every single member of it's council was a Serbia Loyaltists. The council and governorship was unelected and not fair. In 2009, John Coo realised the errors of the Serbian government. Secretly, he bagan to bargin with John Thomsom and support Iamred777's independence movement of Maverick. Eventually, John Coo, being the commander of the military police, withdrew all forces and overthrew the councilers. When the forces came back, John Coo's excellent military skill helped defeat them and secretly, many of the military police supported Iamred777's policies. This would be a major factor into seperating Maverick. Maverick gained independenced and John Coo allowed a referendum to vote on whether the territories should stay with Serbia or join Maverick. 100% voted Maverick and archipelagos became single territories. John Coo stayed as governor of New Serbia for two months until he was called for duties in Maverick. John Thomsom was appointed as the governor of New Serbia. The STNP split into many factions, the three main being the National Party, the Democratic Party and the Labour Party. The UKPS was renamed the Unionist Kanta Penguins of Maverick or UKPM. In a multi-territory parliament territories of Maverick, John Thomsom, now part of the National Party, was voted representative of New Serbia and El Premiere, becoming popular. All presidents helped the territories prosper. The territories ran the ecomony of Maverick. When John Coo couped Sir Kurt Maverick, he was sent to a New Serbian prison but all the territories declared support for him. John Coo wasn't able to quell the riots but did relocate Kurt. The territories united, declaring themselves and declared themselves as "New Maverick", eventhough one of the archipelagos was already named that. Maverick didn't have the support of Director Benny yet, so nothing could be done to reunite it. Serbia tried their luck, requesting them to rejoin, where they will experience full military and ecomonical protection. On behalf of New Maverick, John Thomsom replyed no and to enforce this, he moved the capital from New Serbian City to Ciudad de Nueva Nación (that's City of New Maverick in Spanish), New Maverick. New Serbian City remained the largest city. Thomsom met with the autonomous republics representatives, party leaders and influencial figures in Ciudad de Nueva Nación to sign both the Consistution of New Maverick and the Treaty of Ciudad de Nueva Nación. The Treaty of Ciudad de Nueva Nación was to state that New Maverick was a confederate representative democractic republic. John Thomsom, now voted both the El Presidente and El Premiere, then began the Agriculture Developement Plan and joint many international organizations, including the Intercontinental Monetry Fund, which granted a loan to New Maverick. They used it to invest in Universal Health Care and to expand in it's agriculture, while some of the rest was used to create more jobs and tackle poverty. By 2011, the developement plan will be finished and Universal Health Care is now officially enforced. In the mean time, the UAN classed them as a newly industrialised country, for their efforts on tackling hard issues and introducing universal health care. John Thomsom, despite having conservative views, had always believed in free health care and had the title "Sir" added to him. He doesn't use it much though. Today, New Maverick is devoloping at a fast speed. Government According to the Treaty of , New Maverick is a representative democratic confederate consitutional republic, ran by the El Presidente, the head of state and the El Premiere, the head of government. Both are elected by the people. The El Presidente and El Premiere can be held by the same man. An autonomous republic or a republic is the equalvilent to a state in the USA. They are governed by an elected Governor, who serves as both the head of state and the head of government for that republic. Each republic has a cabinet and a parliament. In that autonomous republic, four representatives are sent to the New Maw Senate. As for the New Maw Representatives, four are sent per county (see adminstrative divisions). The judicary, in terms of crime cases, are dealt in the Republic Court, for lower cases and the High Court, for more serious cases. Civil cases are dealt in the Prefect's Court, by the Prefect of a Prefecture (see administrative divisions). More important cases are heald in the National Court, which also hears appeals and sometimes refered to as the Court of Appeal. Other names given to the National Court includes the High Court of Civil Cases. Administrative Divisions There are many forms of administrative division. The basics are autonomous republic, prefecture, county and borough. The autonomous republic is the equalvilent to a state of the USA. It is ran by a Governor. An automonous republic has a cabinet and a parliament. A Prefecture is ran by a Prefect, who serves as the Justice of Peace for the Prefect's Court. A Prefect is an assistant to the President and apart from the main parliament there is the Prefect's Council, which serves as the upper house for the main republic parliament. A county is an area that includes several boroughs. The parliament representatives are voted from four areas in every county, north, east, west and south. A borough is a small area in a county, with it's own local council. There are other forms of admistration. A city county is a county with no boroughs. They can only be cities. They use the county north, south, east and west system but it also has it's own city council, not a borough council. A federal district is exactly the same with some exceptions. A federal district is a city considered to be of culutural importance. There are three, Ciutat de Maverick Sir Kurt, New Serbian City and Ciudad de Nueva Nación. Finally, a Federal District county representatives not only have autonomous republic seats but also national. parliamentary seats. Southeast, southwest, northeast and northwest is also included in this system. International policy and Foreign relations New Maverick believes in an international community and it supports internationalism. However it doesn't deblieve in a unified continent, unlike Swiss Ninja. New Maverick has stated that it will always send soldiers on UAN peacekeeping missions and in NATO's wars. New Maverick believes in neutrallity and will stay out of most wars, even if an ally asks for support, unless that ally is part of NATO. Other reasons they'll go to war is if they brand an enemy "evil" or the UAN calls for the international community to aid in this war. It has an anti-ditto stance and has sent military patrols across the border. It also doesn't believe in WMDs, such as Flame Missiles. In fact, an enemy having a WMD would be a reason New Maverick would go to war. It will not trade with any nation that abuses creature rights, such as Serbia, and any corrupt nation, such as Maverick. New Maverick has open borders, although to become a citizen, one must stay in the country for six months, before applying for a passport. New Maverick is part of the Free Republic Union. They are against East Pengolia's membership and has called the Free Republic Parliament to vote on whether it should stay. It lost and this affected East Pengolia's relationship with New Maverick. It is also part of the UAN but it angered Snowzerland, creating a bad relationship with them. In the Sercurity Council of the UAN, the New Maverick representative Paulo Johann attempted to pass an act, calling all UAN member stsates to invade Snowzerland. Once again, the act was never passed. New Maverick branded Swiss Ninja a war criminal and has called for Continpol to capture him. So far, they haven't. New Maverick maintains a good relationship with other Free Republics, such as Freezeland. It also has a good relationship with the USA. Professor Shroomsky quoted that it was the most stable Spanish speaking country and that it was the least corrupt Spanish speaking country. New Maverick trades with Eastshield, Sub Antarctica and the Trans-Antarctic states. New Maverick will soon begin to trade with the rest of the states except West Pengolia. John Thomsom stated in public that Penghis Khan is NOT PWNSOME, so West Pengolia and New Maverick are on the wrong track, eventhough they are both part of NATO. Who would say that? They also trade with UnitedTerra, C20 members and members of the Continental Trade Organization. Autonomous republics In New Maverick, autonomous republics are simpily refered to as republics. There are several republics. Here is a full list of them. * Republic of New Lichenblossom * Republic of New Maverick * Republic of Saint Rhodesia * Republic of Catalan Maverick * Republic of Saint Howard Islands * Republic of New Serbia * Republic of Shark Seas Military Army The army is divided into three "sub branches", National Guard, Territorial Army and National Army. Each have different roles. National Guard The New Maverick National Guard are fully paid professionals who have enlisted in the National Guard to defend their nation. The National Guard acts as gendarmerie, policing both the other branches of the militaries and the civillians at hand. They act as SWAT team, can be compared to an human country called "Brazil's" Military Police, keep public order, act as a riot police, serve as counter terrorists etc. At war, they have powers to arrest a soldier and those who specialises in that kind of work are trained to do that. The National Guard may also be called to police an area during a war. The National Guard isn't a reserve force. The reserve force is the territorial army. Territorial Army National Army Navy Airforce Transport Culture Technology Demographies Trivia * Director Benny doesn't approve. For the first time, the BoF and the BoE teamed up to protect this article from his evil wrath. * It is a parody of Spain, Taiwan and some Latin American states. See Also *Maverick Category:Countries Category:NATO